


Scared cats and brave dogs [Art]

by slashersivi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Losers (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Team Avenge the Losers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashersivi/pseuds/slashersivi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an illustration of a scene from Chapter 5 of nagasvoice's Losers/Avengers crossover fic for the 2013 Losers big bang</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared cats and brave dogs [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lose the Avengers? Unlikely...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/960393) by [nagasvoice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagasvoice/pseuds/nagasvoice). 



**Author's Note:**

> wheeee thanks for being so patient with me, nagas. I hope I got the scene close to how you imagined it ^_^;
> 
> If anyone happens to feel like coloring this, let me know and I can send you the big file. :x


End file.
